A Little Girl's Faith
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Gloria, Monica and newly appointed case worker, Abby, are sent to help an old friend of Gloria's, Gloria discovers that even in the most difficult times is when a child's faith is the strongest of all. R/R
1. Chapter 1A New Assignment Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

A/N: This story takes place after "The Faith of a Child." I hopeeveryone likes it! This is also the first story with my OC of Abby! Abby is Gloria's first ever case worker! I hope everyone likes the story!

"A Little Girl's Faith"

Chapter 1-A New Assignment Begins

The winter snow fell in sparkling crystal waves, softly coming to rest on the street below.

If it hadn't been snowing, it would have been hard to tell it was winter time. The air felt slightly warm for December and the sun was shining down on the citizens of Mulberry County like a spotlight from Heaven.

Children were playing in the streets while waiting for their respective rides for school.

In the middle of the happy play and daily routines of the morning, a family was fighting to survive literally.

Standing unseen just inside the trauma room, two angels stood watching the scene unfold in front of them.

The younger of the two watched the scene with a few tears in her eyes while the older angel beside her just stared with uncertainty and sympathy for the events that were taking place.

"How could this have happened?" The younger one asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, little one." The angel with the Irish lilt replied. She turned to her charge and long time best friend and shook her head.

The younger angel, Gloria, tried to fight back tears as she watched the young woman on the bed fight for her life.

It was then that Andrew appeared.

Monica asked him a question with her eyes, but all the angel of death could do was shake his head. He wasn't sure what he was doing there at the moment. The Father hadn't said.

As Gloria continued to watch the scene play out, she got the sudden urge to check on her own and fairly new case worker.

"I'm gonna see how Abby's doing." She told her supervisor. "I'll be right back." With that, she was gone.

As Gloria made her way through the familiar hospital towards the room in question, she sighed. She had been an angel for over eight years now and some of the things Humans did with free will still baffled her to no end.

Taking a deep breath, Gloria knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." came a soft voice from the other side.

Gloria did just that. She gave her case worker a small smile before approaching the couch where the child lay.

This wasn't just any child. This was one of her best Human friends. She was afraid for her, but the one thing that comforted the second youngest angel was the fact that they were all in God's hands. And as Monica had said many times before, "There's no safer place to be."

"Did she wake up yet?" Gloria asked the angel sitting near Min's bed.

The new angel, Abby, shook her head. She frowned up at Gloria just then, a worried expression crossing her angelic features.

Pushing a strand of chestnut brown hair away from her face, she gazed at the child in concern before her blue eyes landed on her supervisor and quickly becoming best friend.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't' know." Gloria answered honestly. "We just have to wait and pray. The Father will tell us what to do. Remember, Min's in His hands. There's no safer place to be."

Abby nodded knowledgably.

"I know." She then got a small smile on her face. "Did Monica get that third mocha latta she's been craving?"

Gloria, despite herself, giggled as she shook her head.

"No. The machine's busted. Apparently Tony tried experimenting with it and they haven't fixed it yet."

The two angels lapsed into silence just then.

It was broken by the sound of traffic and the singing of birds outside.

Shaking her head, Abby's gaze traveled to the window before she spoke again.

"I don't get how the world can go on like normal when this sweet girl's life is about to change forever."

Gloria sighed. She sat down and put a hand on the young angel's shoulder.

"I ask myself that question every time tragedy strikes."

"Have you found an answer yet?" Abby asked. She was trying to be strong, but her supervisor could see she was losing the battle.

"I'm afraid not." She replied. With that, she pulled her in for a comforting hug. She didn't mind doing this and she knew Monica and Tess would do the same for her.

Abby had been assigned to Gloria a few months ago. They had worked on an assignment together involving a family who was in need of a few angels.

After the Father had seen how well Gloria and Abby had worked together, He decided to pair them up as supervisor and caseworker. He knew Abby would be the perfect first case worker for Gloria.

The two got along well, so there weren't any problems there.

Abby was a special case's angel in that she only dealt with cases involving children. She worked with families when the situation called for it, but her area of case work dealt primarily with children whose lives had been changed by either tragedy or who had been abused and were now left on their own until a family could be found.

The one thing Abby needed help with as far as Gloria saw was letting herself break down every once in a while without feeling guilty about it. She always tried to stay strong for her assignments. This meant she hardly ever showed how affected she really was by some of what she saw from day to day.

The other thing Abby had trouble with was stepping back and letting the Father's plan play out. She often tried to do more than she was allowed. This would result in some altered events, but she had never landed herself in a fix the Father couldn't get her out of.

But to be sure she didn't, the Father had placed her in Gloria's care, knowing His now second youngest angel would work wonders with her.

Kassie had warmed up to Abby fairly quickly. She had started calling her 'Aunt Abby by the second week and the two were really close.

Kassie still loved her Aunt Monica best of all, but she had enough love in her heart for Abby as well.

"It's okay to let go once in a while." Gloria assured her. "It's not a sin."

Abby nodded.

"I know, but Min needs us and I need to be there for her."

"That's right." Gloria smiled lovingly at her second angelic best friend. "But that doesn't mean you can't let me or the other angels be there for you. Your feelings matter too."

Gloria's gentle reminder was cut short by two things happening at once.

First, Andrew appeared in the room, followed by Min starting to stir.

Gloria gave Abby one more hug before getting up to talk to her fellow angel and friend.

"What is it?" She asked, fearing the answer.

Andrew shook his head.

"She didn't make it. I just took her home five minutes ago."

Gloria shook her head even though she knew it wouldn't make Andrew's words any less true.

Gloria glanced back at Min, who Abby was now trying to soothe back to sleep. She had a feeling that the assignment was about to get harder before it got better. Little did the just-turned supervisor angel know just how right she was…


	2. Chapter 2An Angel's Comfort

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait with this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it! The next one will be coming a little sooner. Def before New Years! This one is for my friend, Jenna! Merry Christmas!

"A Little Girl's Faith"

Chapter 2-An Angel's Comfort

"You mean Min's mother's…" Gloria asked, fearing the answer. Her voice trailed off as she saw the look on her friend's face.

Fighting back tears of her own, Gloria found it was no use. Besides, she had just lectured Abby on the importance of letting herself fall apart every once in awhile and now was the time to set a good example.

Tess appeared just then. She took one look at Gloria's trembling lower lip and did what came naturally to her.

She held her arms out to her 'little angel and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"Shh, it's okay, little angel. It's all right. I know, baby, I know."

Gloria took advantage of her superior's comfort by burying her face in her shoulder. She let out a quiet sob before another escaped her lips, followed by a whimper.

Andrew shook his head sadly as he left the room. He had another assignment to complete.

Silence fell over the room except for the sound of Gloria's quiet sobbing and Tess's soft soothing words.

Abby stood there with a frown on her face. She wanted to help her supervisor, but she didn't know what to do. It wasn't that she didn't know how-to comfort anyone, far from it. It was just she had never seen her supervisor breakdown in the six months they had been working together and it was a hard thing to witness at first.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she sent a silent prayer up to God, asking Him to help Gloria feel better.

Monica appeared just then.

When the Irish angel saw her 'little one crying in Tess's arms, she rushed to her, but Tess shook her head.

"Gloria's fine." She assured her. She gazed over at Abby before her gaze landed on Monica once again. "Now our newest angel baby on the other hand could use some comforting."

Monica gazed at Gloria worriedly before taking a step towards her.

Tess shook her head.

"Don't even try it, Ms. Wings. If you take one more step, you'll have me to deal with."

Monica hesitated before giving Tess a look. She had tried to keep her true feelings towards Tess's return in for as long as she could, but she couldn't hold them in any longer.

Who was Tess to tell her what to do when it came to Gloria? She was Gloria's supervisor, not Tess. God had assigned Monica to Gloria and Monica had done a fine job for the last six years. She knew Gloria best and she was the one the second youngest angel turned to for everything.

But as much as Monica resented Tess for taking over comforting Gloria, a bigger part still respected the elder angel as her supervisor.

It was this part that made her obey her, despite how upset she was at the moment.

Stealing a kiss on the top of Gloria's head, the Irish angel approached the newest member of their angelic family cautiously. She didn't' want to scare her and she knew she preferred Gloria in these situations. She also had a feeling Gloria's sudden breakdown had freaked her out.

She was proven right when Abby accepted Monica's hug without hesitation. She would have normally hesitated, but she had seen Monica comfort Gloria and she knew the Irish angel was good at what she did. She also knew her new friend's efforts were sincere, which made it easier for her to accept her offer of love.

"Gloria will be all right." Monica assured the youngest angel. "I promise. Tess is takin' care of her."

Abby nodded. She buried her face in the Irish angel's shoulder as she tried to control her own emotions.

"Shh, it's okay." Monica soothed. "Don't fight it." She advised, meaning Abby's emotions. "The only way you're gonna be able to help Min is if you let me help you."

Abby nodded. She wasn't even aware that she had started to cry until she felt Monica pull her close and assure her she was safe.

The funny thing was, even though Abby felt most comfortable with Gloria, she felt a sense of safety with Monica as well.

"That's it." The Irish angel soothed. "It's okay. You're all right…" With that, she gently guided the youngest angel to a couch and sat down with her partway in her lap. She let Abby rest her head on her shoulder as she continued to cry. She wasn't going to let her go until she was sure she was okay. Either that or until Gloria was able to take over.

But as Monica glanced over at her case worker, she found Tess was trying to calm her breathing down. This meant Monica had her wings full at the moment. She didn't mind though. She would help Abby any time. She was secretly praying she and Abby would form a bond soon. She really liked the newest angel and she wanted to be her friend.

As Monica sat there, something told her it was going to be a long day…

"Did she fall asleep?" Gloria asked a few hours later. She had calmed down considerably and now her concern was for her case worker.

Monica nodded.

"Aye."

Gloria held her arms out as she sat down across from her best friend.

"I'll take her for now." She offered. "I haven't held her since this morning."

Monica shook her head.

"Gloria, Abby's fine. She'll be all right for now. At least wait until she wakes up."

Gloria sighed, but relented. She knew deep down in her heart that the Irish angel was right.

"I'm glad she feels comfortable with you." Gloria said sincerely.

"Me too. I just pray it lasts. I want to be her friend. I want her to know she can come to me if she needs to."

"I know. It'll happen in the Father's time." Gloria assured her wisely.

Monica nodded. She knew her 'little one spoke the truth on that one.

Just then, Tess came in. She had a tray of food in her hands. She set one in front of Monica and then proceeded to tackle the challenge of getting Gloria to eat.

She knew it was going to be easier said than done, considering she was worried about Min and Abby, but she was going to try.

"Here you go, little angel." The superior angel said as she set the tray of salad and soup in front of her. "I got your favorite."

Gloria managed a weak smile for Tess. She wanted her superior to know she appreciated her effort.

"Tess, I'm not-"

"Don't' even finish that sentence, little angel." Tess warned. "You're going to eat at least half of this."

Gloria threw Monica a look, but her supervisor shook her head in the negative.

"I agree with Tess, little one. I know you're worried about Min and Abby, but you need to eat. You need to keep your strength up. You're gonna be in Human form for a few more weeks. Please, will you try for me?"

Gloria sighed, but nodded. She couldn't refuse when Monica asked her to do anything.

She picked up the fork and began to eat the salad. She hadn't had a taco salad in a long time and she had forgotten how tasty it was.

"Thank you." Tess said. She said this more to Monica than Gloria, but she wanted her little angel to know she was happy for the effort she was making.

After Gloria was done eating all she could, she explained she was saving the other half of her food for Abby.

Tess accepted this answer and handed Gloria lemonade.

Gloria didn't protest when it came to drinking this. She was thirsty and she had been craving a pink lemonade all day.

"Thanks, Tess." She said sincerely.

"Aw, no thanks needed, little angel. I'd do anything for any of you. You know that." She then turned her attention to Monica who hadn't touched her own dinner yet.

Monica got the drift and handed a still fast asleep Abby to Gloria.

Gloria took her case worker from the Irish angel and held her close. She wrapped her arms around her protectively and started combing her fingers through her hair.

She loved this little angel with everything she had in her. She just prayed Abby knew that. But she knew deep down in her heart that Abby probably already knew.

"All right, angel girl. You need to teat too." Tess chided her gently.

"I know." Monica replied. She threw Tess a look that spoke volumes before digging into her own meal.

"I think she's mad at you." Gloria offered softly.

Tess narrowed her eyes at her 'little angel before she turned her attention back to her 'angel girl.

"I think I've figured that out already." She told her. "But thanks for your help anyway."

Gloria nodded.

"Any time." With that, she went back to drinking her lemonade and watching over Abby.

Tess had noticed Monica's mood towards her since she had come to help them. She had a feeling she knew what was going through her 'angel girl's head, but she wanted her to talk to her first. She hated seeing Monica in pain, but she couldn't help her if the Irish angel wouldn't talk to her.

Sitting down next to Monica, Tess attempted to wrap an arm around her shoulders, but Monica pulled away. She did it slowly, but she did it none the less.

Tess tried to act like this didn't bother her, but Gloria saw the hurt that flashed across her face.

"Tess?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm all right, little angel." Tess told her. "Monica and I will sort this out in the Father's time. I know you wanna help and I appreciate it, baby. I really do. But we'll be okay. You just concentrate on your own angel baby."

Gloria nodded uncertainly.

It was true that the youngest angel was closest with Monica, but she loved Tess too. She didn't like seeing her supervisor or her superior in pain.

Just as she was about to say something else, Abby started to stir.

Her blue eyes opened slowly as she tried to stretch. When she found she couldn't, she tried to sit up instead.

"Abby, it's okay." Gloria assured her. "I have you. You're okay. Did you have a nice nap?"

Abby nodded as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Gla…Gloria?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm right here." She assured her. "I have you. Are you hungry?"

"A little." Abby admitted. "How's Min?"

"She's still sleeping." Gloria replied. "Here." With that, she helped Abby to get situated while placing the rest of her food in front of her. She had also gotten her an iced tea from the vending machine.

"Thanks." Abby replied. With that, she started to eat.

"No problem." Gloria replied.

"At least we have one angel baby who doesn't turn eating into a battle of wills." Tess commented from her spot next to Monica.

Thinking that comment was directed at her, Monica gave Tess a look. She got up to leave, but was stopped by the elder angel's voice.

"And just where do you think you're going, Ms. Wings?"

Monica blushed at the tone in Tess's voice. She knew whenever Tess called her 'ms. Wings, she was in trouble.

"I was going for a walk." She replied truthfully.

"Good idea. I'll come with you." With that, Tess stood up and led the way out of the room. She promised Gloria and Abby she would be back before following Monica out of the room.

"We'll be fine!" Gloria called after the two elder angels.

"I'm sure you will!" Tess called back. With that, she was gone.

But as they walked along the streets of the city a few minutes later, Tess had noticed the air wasn't' the only thing that had become cold.

Monica had been acting strange towards her ever since she had first arrived to help them out with the assignment. She knew she hadn't been down to see either of them in a few months-almost a year-but surely she thought her 'angel girl would be happy to see her.

It was then that Tess realized what might be wrong. She only prayed and hoped Monica would talk to her soon. She never kept anything from her before and Tess didn't want her to start now. She wanted so badly to help her angel girl, but she couldn't do that if the Irish angel wouldn't talk to her.

As Tess sat down in a nearby park, she motioned for Monica to sit next to her. She prayed her 'angel girl would take her offer.

But even though Tess was worried for her angel girl, she knew everything would work out in the Father's time. The only question was, how long would it take for it to happen?


End file.
